Burning Love
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/ Sakura gadis berumur 22 tahun, seorang mahasiswi. Ia tak menyangka , jika perkenalannya dengan Uchiha Izumi akan mengantarkannya pada sesuatu hal yang menggebu/Dedication for Miinami a.k.a Milla/TWOSHOOT/WARNING Mature/SASUSAKU/mainstream/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

Hari pertama Haruno Sakura di semester 5 adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Ia memilih kelas yang isinya tak satupun orang yang ia kenali. Parahnya ia terlalu malas jika harus bersosialisasi dan memulainya lagi dari awal.

 _Terlalu merepotkan._

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersisa. Bangku paling depan─hampir berhadapan dengan dosen.

 _Astaga!_

Sejak kapan ia menjadi anak yang memiliki tempat duduk di depan? Ya sejak sekarang!

Ia─ Sakura menoleh ke arah kanannya. Tempat itu di duduki oleh seorang pemuda bermahkota kan bagai mangkuk. Segala sesuatu hal yang melekat pada pemuda itu sepertinya serba tebal, hingga Sakura merasa geli sendiri.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kiri yang mana ia di hadapkan dengan seorang gadis berhelaian panjang hitam pekat. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan _sepertinya lugu._

Sakura dibuat terpana oleh kecantikan gadis ini.

Ya _Kami-sama_ , jika Si ─ _ee_ ─ Dewi Yunani itu memang ada, mungkin seperti ini lah perwujudan Dewi Yunani.

─ _GLEK_

Sakura tersenyum kaku ketika gadis yang ia pandangi sejak tadi menoleh dan balas tersenyum padanya dengan tulus.

 _Lihatlah_! Bahkan senyum itu sangat indah.

" _Hay_ , perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya antusias.

Gadis di sampingnya itu tersenyum geli. Sakura menebak bahwa ia pasti terlihat seperti gadis yang─ _errr_ ─ _agresif_.

 _Ahh, apa peduliku!_

"Aku Izumi. Uchiha Izumi." kemudian kedua gadis ini terlibat dalam pembicaraan para gadis yang menyenangkan. Dimulai dengan membicarakan masalah cuaca, beranjak ke pembicaraan mengenai fashion, gosip-gosip terhangat dan yang lainnya.

 _Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi akrab; bahkan menjalin tali persahabatan. Sakura tak menyangka , jika perkenalannya dengan Uchiha Izumi akan mengantarkannya pada sesuatu hal yang menggebu._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©_ _ **Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **'Burning Love'**_

─ _If You don't like, don't ever try to read_ ─

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pembelajaran Prof. Jiraya berlangsung dengan Hidmat. Ia menjelaskan materi kuliah nya mengenai 'Penelitian'. Beliau menjelaskan berbagai macam cara penghitungan yang akan digunakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswinya.

"Maka dari itu, penelitian _Quantitative_ selalu menggunakan angka-angka statistika."

"Kalian dapat menggunakan rumus _T-test,_ sedangkan untuk _R &D_ dapat menggunakan rumus _A Nova..._ " Jiraya _sensei_ dengan semangat menggebu-gebu mempresentasikan materinya.

Sedang para mahasiswa-mahasiswi di bangku mereka terus menguap dan mengerutkan dahi mereka tak mengerti ketika dosen senior itu menunjukan contoh penghitungan manual data-data penelitian. Memang, pada dasarnya dosen-dosen penelitian, dosen-dosen statistika ketika mengajar hanya asyik sendiri.

" _Nah,_ begitu anak-anak... Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Tidak." sahut mereka satu suara.

Jiraya membelalakan matanya. Kemudian ia mencari cara agar peserta didiknya dapat mengerti materi kuliahnya ini.

 _Aduh_ , jika mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka akan menjalani tugas akhir yang katanya mengerikan; yakni _skripsi !_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membagi kalian kedalam kelompok-kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang, sebagai _partner._ Kalian harus saling membantu dalam mempelajari mata kuliah saya. Untuk itu saya akan memilih kan orang-orangnya."

Tak menunggu lama, prof. Jiraya memulainya. Ia membagi mahasiswa-mahasiswinya secara _random_. Kemudian sampailah pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura kau satu kelompok dengan Uchiha Izumi." ucap prof. Jiraya. Setelah mengumumkan mengenai kelompok untuk salah satu tugas mata kuliah Metodologi Penelitian. Prof. Jiraya meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sakura- _chan."_ suara Izumi terdengar bersemangat. Sakura menoleh dan menunjukan wajah tak kalah semangatnya.

" _Kyaa_ ~ kita berdua satu kelompok." teriak kedua gadis ini bersamaan.

Mereka berpelukan dan bercakap-cakap. Merencanakan kegiatan belajar yang akan mereka lakukan. Sakura sendiri sekarang memiliki pandangan bahwa tidak semua Uchiha yang katanya selalu menjaga _image_ atau apalah itu tidak benar. Karena Izumi tidak seperti itu.

Mengenalnya selama satu Minggu ini ternyata Izumi benar-benar berbeda dengan Uchiha- Uchiha lainnya. Uchiha Izumi adalah seorang Uchiha yang ceria dan sama cerewet nya seperti Sakura.

"Jadi─ dimana kita akan belajar?" Tanya Sakura.

" _Aaa_ ─ bagaimana jika di rumahku saja?"

" _Hah_? Apa tidak malu?"

"Malu kenapa?"

"Orang tuamu"

" _Hah_ ~ Sakura- _chan_ , kedua Orang tua ku saat ini tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Otogakure dan jarang sekali pulang. Jadi aku tinggal di Konoha ini hanya bersama kakakku dan para _maid_ ku"

" _Oh_ , tapi aku malu pada─"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi Sakura! Pokoknya jika kita satu kelompok lagi atau pun tidak, kita akan tetap belajar di rumahku!" Tegas Izumi tak terbantahkan.

Sakura sendiri hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

.

* * *

Kedua gadis ini telah sampai di daerah perumahan Uchiha. Dari luar gerbang Sakura dapat melihat sebuah _Mansion_ yang sangat besar dan memiliki pekarangan yang luas. Halamannya penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman, sangat rindang dan asri. Mansion itu berwarna putih bersih. Bangunannya bagaikan bangunan gereja, namun tetap memiliki nilainya sendiri.

" _Nah,_ ini dia rumahku, ayo masuk!" Sakura terkagum-kagum ketika pintu Uchiha _Mansion_ dibuka.

Rumah itu berukuran lebih besar kelihatannya. Ia telah mengetahui bahwa semua Uchiha bukan orang-orang biasa. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang melimpah.

Tapi ia tak menyangka jika sahabat barunya ini adalah gadis Uchiha yang bersal dari Uchiha yang benar-benar kaya.

Iris _emerladnya_ menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Dindingnya berwarna putih keperakan, dengan plafon model gypsum. Di dinding-dinding tersebut terdapat berbagai lukisan karya pelukis-pelukis terkenal. Jendelanya menjorok ke luar. Ada gorden-gorden bercorak modern berwarna putih dan abu.

Dibeberapa tempat terdapat guci-guci yang terlihat kuno namun tetap terlihat artistik, ornamen-ornamen indah terdapat di lemari yang besar. Sepertinya rumah ini memang di desain klasik dengan warna yang mendominasi adalah putih, abu dan perak.

Di sudut lain dengan jarak yang jauh terdapat sebuah tangga. Tangga itu terbuat dari marmer kualitas tinggi. Termasuk lantai yang ia pijaki. Sakura paham betul bahwa memang Uchiha itu tidak bisa diremehkan dalam memilih segala hal.

"Sakura- _chan!_ " gadis itu terjengit ketika mendengar suara Izumi.

Ia terlalu mengagumi rumah ini hingga melupakan sahabat yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ya?"

"Kemarilah, akan ku perkenalkan kau pada kakak ku."

Sakura tersenyum kaku "A-apakah ia tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya gugup. "Maksudku, sepertinya ini masih jam kerja kan?"

Izumi hanya terkikik melihat sahabatnya ini. Bukannya menjawab, gadis Uchiha itu memilih menuntun Sakura menuju ruangan yang ia lihat desainnya lebih sederhana dari ruangan tadi. Ruangan tamu tadi memang terlihat sederhana tapi tetap terdapat kesan mahal. Tetapi ruangan ini lebih kalem dan terkesan santai.

"Se-seperti apa dia? Maksudku─"

" _Nii-san_? .., _Emm_ ─ dia orang yang sangat membosankan Sakura. Dia lebih tua dari ku 6 tahun. Dan ia pemuda yang sangat dingin pada gadis, wanita. Begitupula pada kami keluarganya. Yaa.., maka dari itu, hingga sekarang ia tetap sendiri karena para gadis akan langsung diusir ketika ia tak suka.

Ketika ibuku membujuknya untuk segera menikah. Ia hanya mengatakan ' _Kaa-san, aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang aku cintai. Bahakan dengan satu kali tatap aku akan mencintainya jika ia benar-benar jodohku. Jadi jangan memaksaku lagi!'_. Itulah yang ia katakan. Bodoh bukan? Mana ada cinta sekali tatap yang seperti itu! _Ahh_ itu dia..."

"Sasuke- _nii_ , perkenalkan ... Ini sahabatku, Haruno Sakura. Sakura ini kakak ku Uchiha Sasuke"

Saat itu Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang ia taksir berumur 26 tahunan. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu adalah gambaran sempurna seorang pemuda terhormat dan direktur perusahaan-perusahaan raksasa.

Kakak Izumi bertubuh tinggi tegak, memiliki kulit yang putih bagaikan porselen, rambutnya berwarna hitam mencuat. Berbeda dengan Izumi, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memiliki warna rambut hitam yang agak kebiruan. Matanya hitam pekat sama dengan Izumi, hanya saja Sasuke itu memiliki pandangan tajam, wajahnya datar, rahangnya tegas dan auranya mengintimidasi. Tambahan; ia sangat tampan dan _err_ ─ _sialan!_ Dia _sexy_.

Pokoknya pemuda di hadapan Sakura ini adalah sosok Uchiha yang benar-benar Uchiha. Uchiha yang sering di sebut-sebutkan dengan berbagai ciri-ciri yang─ benar-benar seorang _business man_ yang cakap dan sukses.

 _Izumi? Izumi sih bukan apa-apa. Ia tidak menunjukan seorang Uchiha sama sekali. Awalnya sih 'ia', tapi saat kenal dekat... Ampun dehh._ Batin Sakura.

" _Ha-hai, hallo_ Sasuke- _nii_. Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap mendapatkan jabatan tangan. Namun, sepertinya ia tak akan mendapatkannya. Karena pemuda itu hanya menatapnya. Menatap tepat ke iris mata _Zamrudn_ ya.

Ya _Kami-sama_ , rasanya Sakura ditelanjangi oleh tatapan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

" _Nii-san_ , kau harus membalas jabatan tangannya." Izumi dengan inisatif meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Sakura.

Kedua tangan itu bersalaman, sedang _onyx_ dan _emerlad_ yang saling pandang; tak terlepas sama sekali.

* * *

.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

.

* * *

Satu tahun terlewati. Sejak kunjungan pertamanya itu, Sakura jadi sering berkunjung dan belajar bersama Izumi. Bukan hanya untuk belajar, mengerjakan skripsi, tapi Sakura juga memiliki niat lain. Yaitu memandang kakak dari sahabatnya ini.

 _Hello_ , siapa yang tak tertarik pada seorang pemuda tampan dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak pertama bertemu telah menarik perhatian Sakura. Membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Benar kata Uchiha Sasuke yang berbicara melalui Izumi bahwa; _**cinta itu tidak hanya datang setelah mengenal lama. Tapi cinta yang datang pada pandangan pertama lebih mendebarkan dan menantang**_. Buktinya saja Sakura.

Ia merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Setiap kali melihatnya; ia langsung merasakan cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Memiliki rasa tertantang untuk meluluhkan hati si tampan Sasuke. Lagipula ia pikir Sasuke juga sedikitnya memperhatikannya. Meski mungkin dalam artian lain. _Hanya karena sahabat adiknya._

"Malam ini menginap dirumahku yaa." pinta Izumi. "Sebentar lagi kan kita wisuda... Jika sudah kerja nanti akan sulit punya waktu luang seperti ini."

Benar. Sekarang mereka telah menyelesaikan skripsi mereka. Sakura dan Izumi telah melakukan seminar skripsi dan juga telah melakukan sidang. Mereka lulus lebih cepat dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya. Tiga setengah tahun mereka taklukan. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu beberapa hari lagi menuju wisuda.

"Izumi! kenapa aku terus yang tidur di rumah mu... Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur di rumahku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga suka kan melihat Sasuke- _nii._ " ejeknya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sedang Sakura menunjukkan wajah kaget dan tersenyum kaku sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

" _Ahh_ " Izumi tersentak ketika melihat _handphonenya_. "Aku lupa memiliki janji kencan bersama Itachi- _kun."_

" _Nah_ Sakura, aku akan kencan sebentar dan tolong jaga rumahku dulu yaa. _Bye.. bye..._ "

Izumi mencium pipi kanan Sakura, kemudian pergi secepat kilat tanpa memberikan Sakura kesempatan berbicara.

" _Hey_ Izumi!" Panggil Sakura kesal.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya " _Sial_! Izumi selalu seenaknya sendiri."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura mendudukkan diri di kasur berukuran _king' size_. Sprei nya berwarna putih yang benar-benar putih bersih. Kamar Izumi berukuran luas. Kamar ini benar-benar kamar sejati. Ada sofa putih juga bantalan yang senada dengan sofanya. Semua nuansa kamar Izumi serba putih.

 _Make up_ dan benda-benda lain tertata rapih di meja riasnya. Lemari pakaiannya terdapat empat pintu. Jendela di kamar ini juga sama menjorok ke luar. Sedang di sisi lain terdapat pintu untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Karena bosan, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lelah setelah tadi sempat berjalan-jalan bersama Izumi di _mall_. Belum lagi sekarang ia merasa badannya yang terasa lengket.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya pun luas. Memiliki nuansa dan warna yang didominasi putih. _Bethtub_ nya terbuat dari kayu kualitas tinggi yang divernis apik.

Gadis merah muda ini segera menanggalkan pakaiannya. _Shower_ dinyalakan. Ritual mandi pun dimulai. Setelah membersihkan diri, untuk melepaskan rasa _stress_ setelah berkutat dengan berbagai buku, seminar kemudian skripsi─Sakura lekas menuju _Bethtub._

Wangi buah _Cherry_ dari sabun yang ia bawa menyeruak ke Indra penciumannya. Ia sangat suka hal-hal yang berbau manis.

" _Hummppp_..." Ia menenggelamkan sebagian badannya. Hingga hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. "Si Izumi itu pasti sedang bersama si ─ _ee_ ─ siapa ya? Itachi? Ya Itachi! Apaan ... Bilangnya sebentar.. tapi tak tahu waktu." celoteh Sakura. Gadis merah muda ini mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tak peduli pada Izumi yang tengah kencan itu.

─ _Krek_

Saat itu pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Dan menampakkan sesosok panger─ _ehh_ , pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke─ kakak dari Izumi.

Menyadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura langsung bangkit dari _Bethtub_ dan berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

 _Astaga!_

Sepertinya gadis berumur 22 tahun ini benar-benar lupa akan kondisinya tersebut.

" _Ni- nii-san."_ gagap Sakura "Ba-bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa masuk kemari?"

" _Hn_ , pintunya tidak dikunci." jawab Sasuke datar. Matanya terus terfokus pada tubuh Sakura.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. Dan saat itu pula ia menjerit.

" _Kyaaa_ ~" Sakura lekas kembali terduduk di dalam _Beth up_ dan mengambil handuk di sampingnya ─ di meja kecil tempat menyimpan handuk, sabun, sampo dan sebagainya.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura bangkit sambil mengenakan handuknya. Ia berjalan pelan; melewati Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di daun pintu.

" _Nii-san... Nii-san_ pasti ingin menggunakan kamar mandi ini kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan "kamar mandi ku rusak."

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk paham.

Namun, Ketika Sakura melewati Sasuke; ia yakin bahwa kakak dari Izumi yang tampan itu ─ menyeringai.

* * *

.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

.

* * *

Makan berdua bersama pemuda yang kau sukai, bahkan kau cintai tanpa pemuda itu ketahui memang mendebarkan. Parahnya pemuda itu juga telah mengetahui seluruh tubuh nya.

Sakura menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ya _Kami-sama_ , kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan suasana _awkward_ ini?

 _Sialan_!

Ini semua salah Izumi! Gadis itu bilang hanya sebentar, tapi ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan gadis itu belum pulang? Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk lepas dari keadaan ini!

" _Ni- nii-san."_

" _Hn."_

"A-aku ra-rasa, Izumi─ ti-tidak akan pulang. Mu-mungkin setelah ini─ lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa mendapat tatapan yang tajam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan benar saja, mata hitam bagaikan elang itu memicing seolah hendak memangsanya, membuatnya takut.

" _Ni- nii-san."_

"Tidurlah di kamar Izumi!"

"Ta-tapi _─ "_

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

 _Heh_ , tapi sepertinya kata-kata Izumi tentang ' _Penolakan_ ' memang _khas_ para Uchiha.

" _Ha─ ha'i_ " gadis ini bahkan tak mampu untuk membantah perkataan pemuda di hadapannya ini !

* * *

.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

.

* * *

Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini tidur dengan pulas. Mimpinya sangat indah. Ia bermimpi sedang bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke; si tampan yang membuat perasaan Sakura selalu menggebu-gebu. Mereka kini tengah berada di taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

Mereka berbaring di hamparan rumput yang hijau menyejukkan. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi tembem gadis merah muda di bawahnya yang sangat cantik. Gerakan pemuda yang sudah matang ini sangat lembut dan Sakura sangat suka itu.

Sakura dapat merasakan pemuda itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Tapi ini terasa nyata sekali. Bibir itu lama-kelamaan bergerak-gerak lebih kasar. Seolah meminta lebih.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan betapa Sakura dibuat kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke─ kakak dari sahabatnya Izumi kini tengah menciumnya dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh gairah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC** ─

* * *

A/N:

 _FIC request_ adikku **Miinami** a.k.a Milla ^^ Ade, ini _fic lemon_ spesial for You *nyengir*... Lemon dicahpter 2 ya sayang

*Ga bakal lama.. janji* and than,.. _Minna-san,_ Dhe- _chan_ _collaborasi with_ **TheBlues8**.., dan di _upload_ di akunnya dia dengan Judul "UNME-TAKDIR" ^^ silahkan mampir dan di tunggu R &R nya yaa ^^

* * *

 _ **Mind to Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 ** _"Burning Love"_**

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengabil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dan saya hanya meminjam tokoh yang ada di dalamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul ** _"Burning Love"_** hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

Story: Fanfiction ini adalah milik Hyuugadevit-Cherry. Dilarang keras mengcopy tanpa seizin saya atau melakukan plagiat.

[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]

Hari itu, Sasuke pulang dari kantor lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak ada lembur atau pertemuan dengan relasi bisnisnya. Ketika sampai di rumah ia tak menemukan adiknya. Pikirnya; mungkin Izumi

belum pulang dengan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Putra pertama Uchiha ini berjalan menuju kamarnya. Badannya terasa lengket. Ia butuh mandi. Dengan segera Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

 _Ahh_ , sepertinya Sasuke lupa bahwa kamar mandinya rusak. Dengan terpaksa ia memutar badannya dan beralih ke kamar Izumi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Sasuke memasuki kamar, yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia memutar gagang pintu tersebut.

— _Krekk_

Dan ketika kamar mandi terbuka ia melihat gadis merah muda sahabat dari adiknya yang kini tengah berendam. Melihat kedatangannya, tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke harus melihat semua lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Seperkian detik kedua bola mata pemuda ini melebar. ' _Apa maksud gadis ini berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang? Menggodaku ehh?'_

Kalau begitu selamat pada Haruno Sakura. Karena ia berhasil membuat gairah terpendam dalam tubuh pemuda matang ini bangkit.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura memang sejak awal telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan gadis ini adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia biarkan berkeliaran di rumahnya , membiarkan gadis ini berada di dekatnya, membiarkan gadis ini selalu memperhatikannya, membiarkan gadis ini mengaguminya.

" _Ni- nii-san_ ," gadis itu berkata dengan gugup, "ba-bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa masuk kemari?"

Bodoh. Pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana bisa salah satu mahasiswi terbaik mempertanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini? Tentu saja ia bisa masuk, karena " _Hn_ , pintunya tidak dikunci," jawabnya datar. Sedang matanya terus terfokus pada tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai menyadari tatapan Sasuke, ia mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya. Dan saat itu pula si gadis menjerit.

" _Kyaaa_ ~" Sakura lekas kembali terduduk ke dalam _bethtub_ dan mengambil handuk di sampingnyadi meja kecil tempat menyimpan handuk, sabun, sampo dan sebagainya.

Dengan wajah Semerah tomat kesukaannya, gadis itu bangkit sambil mengenakan handuknya. Ia berjalan pelan; melewati Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di daun pintu.

" _Nii-san... Nii-san_ pasti ingin menggunakan kamar mandi ini kan?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai pembenaran, "kamar mandi ku rusak," katanya datar.

Gadis merah muda itu balas mengangguk paham.

Namun, Ketika gadis itu melewati Sasuke; wangi buah Cherry yang menggodanya serta bayangan tubuh indah telanjang Sakura, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat dan menciptakan sebuah seringai.

Makan berdua bersama gadis yang kau sukai, bahkan kau cintai tanpa gadis itu ketahui memang mendebarkan. Parahnya Sasuke telah mengetahui seluruh tubuh si gadis. Parahnya, ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan tubuh lembut, putih seputih susu itu dari pikirannya.

Gadis merah muda itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kami-sama , kenapa gadis ini semakin menggemaskan? Memaksa kewarasan Sasuke menghilang dan melakukan tindakan nekat.

 _Hah_ , Semua ini salah si Izumi! Gadis itu kemana sebenarnya? Langit sudah gelap, dan ia belum pulang , bahkan sekedar memberi kabar pun tidak.

" _Ni- nii-san,"_ mulai gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat gugup.

" _Hn_ ," sahutnya.

"A-aku ra-rasa, Izumi ti-tidak akan pulang. Mu-mungkin setelah ini lebih baik aku pulang saja"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke menatap tajam. Apa katanya? Pulang? Enak saja!

Kenapa gadis itu harus pulang setelah membangunkan gairah seks nya. Pokoknya, Sasuke tak menginginkan gadis ini pergi darinya, bahkan hanya untuk pulang. Sasuke tak ingin jauh lagi dengan gadis ini.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah takutnya. Emerlad itu tetap sejernih kesukaannya.

" _Ni- nii-san."_

"Tidurlah di kamar Izumi!"

"Ta-tapi"

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

Heh , tidak boleh ada yang menolak perkataan Sorang Uchiha. Apalagi jika itu Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Ha-ha'i_. " Bagus . Tinggal ia memikirkan bagaimana cara memiliki gadis ini secepatnya.

Di kamarnya yang didominasi dengan segala perabotan berwarna gelap, Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian duduk, bangkit, duduk, kemudian bangkit lagi. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari meyakinkan perasaannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada gadis yang selama ini telah melewati batasan yang telah ia jaga ketika para gadis mendekatinya. Gadis yang telah menyentuh titik terdalam, suatu perasaan yang ia tekan kuat-kuat agar tidak nampak. Sasuke tahu ia menginginkan gadis itu sekarang juga.

Gambaran ketika gadis itu tertawa, mengaguminya secara terang-terangan dan Kami-sama , gadis itu tadi telah menunjukkan segala kemolekan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Karena tak tahan dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Mungki malam ini ia harus mengakui perasaannya pada gadis merah muda itu.

Di sinilah kini ia berdiri; di depan kamar adiknya. Di dalam sana, gadis itu pasti tengah tidur pulas, memimpikan hal-hal yang indah. Perlahan ia mencoba memutar gagang pintu kamar dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

 _—Krekkk_

 _Tidak dikunci!_

' _Sungguh ceroboh sekali gadis ini,'_ pikir Sasuke. Gadis itu tengah berada di rumah temannya yang entah kemana. Sedang di dalam rumah ini ia hanya berdua dengan pemuda dengan hormon seks tinggi, pemuda yang siap kawin, juga pemuda yang telah melihat seluruh badannya yang tanpa busana. Dan gadis itu kini tidak mengunci kamar yang ia tempati. Sungguh, benar-benar gadis ceroboh.

Terbukanya pintu bercat putih itu menampakkan kamar yang dalam keadaan gelap. Gadis merah muda ini mungkin lebih suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap. _Ahh_ , itu memang cara tidur terbaik. Cahaya dari lampu ketika tidur dapat menyebabkan kanker kulit dan ketidak baikkan lain pada tubuh. Hal ini juga mempermudah Sasuke untuk memasuki kamar tanpa harus takut ketahuan. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar dan melihat wajah gadis bernama Sakura yang terkena cahaya remang-remang dari rembulan.

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan memiliki aura yang sangat mempesona.

Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana pertama kali kedatangan gadis itu ke Mansion ini dengan mengenakan baju merah dan rok span pendek berwarna hitam. Kedua warna itu semakin menampakkan kulit Sakura yang benar-benar putih, lebut, dan terawat. Saat itu Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan baju merah dan rok span itu dari gadis yang baru saja Izumi kenalkan padanya! Ia tetap diam untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa ia telah menemukannya. Menemukan calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan rasa ingin memiliki begitu besar. Keberadaannya disini adalah untuk membuat keinginannya untuk sesegera mungkin tercapai.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia menduduki kasur _king size_ tersebut. Selimut yang menyembunyikan kemolekan tubuh gadis merah muda itu ia singkapkan dengan pelan. Sakura tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Gaun tidur yang digunakannya adalah gaun tidur dress berwarna putih bersih, yang hanya sebatas lima centi di atas lutut sedang tali nya model spageti yang tersemat dikedua bahunya yang putih bersih. Bagian dadanya sedikit menampakkan belahan buah dada si gadis yang terlihat menggemaskan.

[ **Adegan dewasa telah dihapus oleh author** ]

Nafas kedua insan ini masih memburu karena kegiatan bercinta mereka yang dahsyat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari ini. Sasuke menyukai Sakura, menyukai semua yang ada pada wanita ceria, namun pemalu ketika berhadapan dengannya, dan semakin menyukai semua yang ada pada wanita ini. Terutama ketika mereka bercinta.

" _Aishiteru_ .., Sakura," Sakura merona akan pengakuan pria Uchiha ini.

"Ja-jadi.., _ni-nii-san_ mencintaiku?."

" _Hn_ ," Sasuke mengusap lembut helaian merah muda Sakura dan mengecup jidatnya. "Tidurlah." wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke menarik selimut yang ada disebelahnya dalam keadaan kacau dan membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. " _Oyasuminasai_."

 _Ahh_ , malam ini sangat luar biasa bagi Sakura. Ia rasa, ini semua pasti mimpi. Ya mimpi yang sangat menggairahkan. Pada akhirnya mereka tidur bersama di kamar Izumi dengan posisi menyamping, saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Pukul delapan pagi Izumi memasuki Uchiha _Mansion_. Ia sengaja pulang agak siang agar kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke telah berangkat menuju kantornya. Sehingga ia tak akan kena amukan paling kejam kakaknya itu karena kemarin tidak pulang. _Ahh_ , ia baru ingat mengenai sahabatnya Sakura. Apakah gadis merah muda itu masih di rumahnya ya?

" _Hemm_ .. lebih baik aku lihat saja di kamarku." gumam Izumi ceria. Gadis Uchiha yang ceria itu bersenandung kecil sambil mengabarkan pada Itachi bahwa kakaknya sudah berangkat kerja. Dipikir- pikir kemarin ia tak bisa pulang karena orang tua Itachi datang dan memaksanya menginap bersama keluarganya. Untung saja ia tidak melakukan hal yang ' _**iya-iya** '_ dengan Itachi.

Izumi sedikit terkikik ketika ingat wajah Itachi yang merengut gara-gara Izumi lebih banyak bersama ibunya, sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat yang begitulah.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka kamarnya dan

" _Kyaaaa_ ~ " Izumi menjerit ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia yakini kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke tengah tidur sambil mendekap tubuh sahabatnya tercinta Haruno Sakura. Dan yang membuatnya semakin membelalakkan matanya adalah mereka berdua tak mengenakan baju. _Baju_? Baju, celana, dalaman-dalaman itu tersebar di mana-mana.

Sakura yang mendengar jeritan seseorang langsung bangun dari tidurnya. _Oh_ Izumi. Batinnya. "Izumi... ada apa?" tanya nya polos.

"Sa- Sakura... apa yang?"

Ketika Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Izumi ia pun menjerit, membuat Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? kenapa kau berteriak?"

Izumi menghampiri kakaknya dan membuat Sasuke sedikit membelalak menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

"Ini kamarku! Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku Sakura, _hah_?" teriak Izumi garang.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat Sakura yang kini meringkuk, seolah ketahuan mencuri. Ia menghela nafasnya. Diraihnya bahu Sakura dan didekapnya.

"Aku mencinatinya," Izumi terlihat sangat kaget, sementara Sakura merona di pelukan Sasuke, "tolong hubungi _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ agar segera pulang! Karena seminggu lagi aku dan Sakura akan menikah!"

" _Aa_ -apa?" tanya Izumi tergagap. Sepertinya telinganya salah dengar. Ia, aku salah dengar kan?

"Aku serius," tegas Sasuke. Dapat ia rasakan gerakan pelan dari tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya.

" _Nii- nii-san..._ "

" _Hn_?"

"Sa-satu minggu lagi aku wisuda," cicit Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanitanya yang menggemaskan. Ia mengecup bibir ranum yang telah membuatnya candu. Emerlad itu berkedip-kedip lucu, membuat Sasuke kembali melumat bibir ranumnya. Kemudian Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Izumi, "kemana kau tadi malam?" tanyanya dingin.

" _Aaa~_ orang tua Itachi, ibunya memintaku untuk menemaninya dan menginap disana," katanya. Kemudian dengan segera ia menambahkan, "aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apa-apa."

" _Hn_ ," tanggapnya singkat, "Sakura jadi kau akan wisuda tanggal 10?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Izumi juga mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura terpana karena baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke tesenyum lembut, " _Oke_ , kau wisuda tanggal 10, kalau begitu kita akan menikah tanggal 11!"

Dan menganga lah Izumi, pun Sakura karena menyaksikan segala ke- OOC 'an Sasuke.

 **FINAL**


End file.
